Mistakes
by Ms.A.Axe
Summary: Tony and Steve are divorced. Who's to blame? No one really knows... well it's Tony. Tony wants to go on living his life, Steve wants to go on living his. It's just really hard when you've got shared custody of your child. And especially when you both have feelings for each other. Really, really, strong feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**As I promised... oooh forgive me for my interpretation of MTV - I have no idea what America's like. Oh and I know some people don't like 'Superfamily' but I need a child involved if I want the fic to work.**

* * *

Most people have nightmares of monsters in the dark. Tony Stark's nightmares consist of something else. He remembers. Every night, he remembers and when he does he doesn't cry or call out. He just lets it come and swallow him up like a tidal wave.

He remembers the day it happened.

Tony had been in the office, for once in his life, all day. Steve had insisted that he leave the house so that he could prepare a big 'surprise' for him when he came home… and well, Tony didn't really have anywhere else to go. Nowhere that wasn't a bar or a strip club anyway, and as Tony _remembers_ it, he _was_ in the office _all_ day.

When he arrived back home, he wasn't going to lie to himself, he was a little disappointed. Technically speaking he knew he was the 'flamboyant' one of the family but he'd expected some ribbons at least. It was his birthday, for goodness sake. The walls were bare and it seemed like a ghost house, his husband and son weren't anywhere to be seen.

'Steve?! Peter?!' He called out, praying to god that his family hadn't been kidnapped whilst he was away. He shrugged off his shirt jacket, and an eleven year old boy stumbled into the hall way, not looking at his dad and pulling at the sleeves of his shirt. He was shuffling his shoes against the floor boards and refused to look up and meet his father's eyes, and he stayed hovered in the hall way.

Tony began to walk towards him, expecting him to run up and hug him like he usually did when he hadn't seen him all day. He didn't.

'Pops is angry.' Peter whispered, bringing his sleeve to his mouth and nibbling on it. 'We were going to decorate the house for your birthday but now we have to leave.' This time he looked up into his father's eyes, and Tony saw them brimming with tears.

'Pete, noone's going to leave it's okay.' He bent down to comfort his son.

'No it's not!' Peter exclaimed jumping away from him. 'It's your fault Dad! It's your entire fault!' Peter's tear began trailing down his cheeks as he turned and ran to his room letting a wail out when he thought no one could hear him.

Tony was worried. _Steve_ was the one that was good with kids, so why had he got Peter so wound up? He made his way to the living room, and then the dining room, and then their bedroom where he found Steve sat on the edge of the bed expectantly.

'So our son has had a midlife crisis early.' He teased leaning against the door frame. When Steve didn't answer and continued to star straight ahead, Tony quipped 'What's up?'

This time Steve looked at him and smiled a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes, and seemed a little forced. 'Have you seen the news?' Steve asked, brightly. 'Because me and Peter were watching it while we got all our family photo's out… it's silly, we were going to stick them around the house, cover every wall… you wouldn't have liked it…' he trailed off.

Tony snorted 'A house covered in pictures of my face? I'd have loved it.'

Steve returned his steady glare to Tony, his smile now gone. 'Have you seen the news?'

Tony shifted uncomfortably on one foot. 'Erm, No. Why? Has something happened?' He began to get worried. He shuffled over to the bed and sat next to Steve, who neither leaned into him or move away.

He looked ahead of him where Steve had been staring; their television stood right in line of sight

Steve handed him the remote and indicated for him to turn the television on. 'What perfect timing.' He drawled. 'The six o'clock news starts any minute.'

'Well, fourteen minutes…' Tony glanced at his watch.

Steve didn't reply, instead he just stared straight ahead and every time Tony had a question or made a complaint he just silenced him with a stern look and a bite of his jaw.

'And now for the six o'clock news with-' Steve picked up the remote and changed it to MTV.

'Whaaaa-' Tony asked confused that his husband had turned to this channel of them all.

'They have six o'clock news too.' Steve simply shrugged.

'They're news isn't news,' Tony laughed, 'It's not even called the six o'clock news! It's just gossip and trash.'

'Guess a leopard really doesn't change its spots! And after all this time we thought Mr Stark was clean!' Tony whipped his head round at the sound of his name, the preppy reporter hadn't yet shown any footage, but Tony had this sinking feeling they were going to.

But, it had been months, surely if they had photos or films… they would have shown it by now… no. it was probably one of those dodgy deals Stark Industries had done, Steve got so angry at those.

'As we discussed earlier, the new movie starring Natalie Rushman comes out this month. And the long term model, just turned actress, apparently wants to boost herself up the ladder and get herself some attention in the public eye!'

Shit.

'She revealed last week that she had an affair with the one and only Mr Tony Stark, just five months ago.'

'Steve,' Tony began, but Steve raised his hand.

The screen switched to Natalie Rushman sat on the MTV interview chair, he plump lips in a smile. 'He came to visit the cast during filming. It was all very odd. Not bad though!' She laughed, 'But you could tell he wasn't one hundred per cent straight, if you know what I mean.' She joked with the reporter, earning a laugh from the audience.

'Steve,' Tony huffed, 'Just because she says it doesn't mean it's true. She's got a movie coming out – obviously she's going to want to gain some attention-'

'And yes, we thought it was all bull to! Tony Stark, monogamous for thirteen years, with a son… cheating on that fine piece o' ass, Steve Rogers. No way! We told ourselves.' Tony nodded along, gesturing at the screen.

'Until Natalie Rushman sent up the evidence to prove it!' The presenter laughed. Tony froze. An crappy-phone-quality video revealed Tony to be leaning over Natalie Rushman, both nude and laughing. Although parts were blurred and the pixels weren't great, it was quite obviously Tony. 'Tony Stark you dirty-' Steve switched the television off and continued to stare at the blank screen.

'Steve.' Tony whispered. What was he going to say? The truth, he supposed.

'Peter!' Steve called, at the top of his voice, ignoring Tony's protests. Their son ran into the bedroom and Steve bent down to be eye level with him. 'You have your bag packed like I told you too, yes?' Peter nodded, obvious tear tracks stained his cheeks. 'Good, if you-'

Tony stood up and, irrationally, spoke. 'Oh come on, don't bring the kid into this. We have to talk this out Steve, Peter can't be-'

'_We_ don't have to do anything, Tony. You cheated. Okay. What are you going to tell me? It was a one night stand? It meant nothing? You can't even remember it? Because it doesn't matter what you say, I bet you I've told it myself today. Tried to justify it, somehow. But I can't. Because there is no justification, Tony. You cheated on me. On us,' He gestured to Peter, 'Your family. So if you don't mind, I'd prefer _not _knowing the conditions of your rendezvous.' He spat and Tony just looked dumbfounded.

Steve was right. There was no justification. But he wasn't being fair. 'Steve. Come on. You _know _it was a mistake on my behalf. Just look at the facts – if I had meant to hurt you I wouldn't have had a one night stand, I'd have had a prolonged affair. And I didn't! You mean everything to me, Steve.' Steve turned and began to walk out the door. 'Stop. Come back. You know what I'm like.'

Steve froze and whipped round. 'Know what you're like? _Know what you're like?!_ How dare you. It doesn't matter what _you're _like Tony. When you get married, when you start a family; you put _them_ before yourself. Them. Not you, Tony. You are, so…' Steve struggled to find the words to sum up how he felt. His forehead creasing as his rage reached his cheeks. 'Selfish. Tony. You are so selfish.'

As Steve began to leave with Peter in tow, Tony knew he should shut up now; let Steve walk away. Should let him go and they could talk this out tomorrow. But Tony was in all sense, Tony, there wasn't a universe where that's what he'd do.

'Other couples have gotten through worse.' He mumbled.

Steve sighed, and without glancing or turning around he said, his voice stern and steady. 'Others didn't lie to their family for five months.'

Tony winced.

He had to get him back. Had to tell Steve how drunk he was and that it was the end of a long week; touring the country with his business, visiting every Mary, Jane and Sally. He was stressed and she was willing, said she was in the same position; hadn't seen her boyfriend for weeks.

And Steve had been ignoring him. Well not ignoring him, but they'd been going rough those few months. They didn't argue, but they didn't agree on anything either. They were just existing alongside of each other. It seemed like Steve didn't have time for him anymore – the only time they really saw each other was when they were with Peter, and that was hardly romantic… It was true since then things had gotten better – basically back to how they'd been when they were first married, but five months ago his home life was a different story.

What was he doing?! Attempting to tell himself it was okay? That cheating on Steve was, justified? He knew it wasn't, besides he wouldn't have kept it hidden if it was, he knew it was a mistake. Just like everything else that Tony managed to screw up – his whole life was a mistake.

Days later, he'd found a crumpled birthday card and a stash of photos discarded behind the settee. He assumed the photos were the one's Steve had intended to cover the walls. In every photo Tony was smiling, bright and proper, apart from one. His wedding photo, where he looked serious and determined, promising to look after the man on his right.

Steve was the one thing he got right.

And now he was gone.

* * *

**So this is the first installment of 'The Divorce' turning into a longer novel. Tell me what you think - review or private message, I don't mind, I have a path I want to follow but I'm open for interpretations or additions that you might want me to add... say Natasha makes an appearance or something. Also tell me how you want it updated because I'm not sure if I should do it regular; I.E every week or just upload them when I write them; I.E. I upload the next chapter in two days but the one after that doesn't come for another five...?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Y'all,

Listen, I know I promised a regular upload but I've had a few problems in the health department and I haven't been able to upload.

Infact I'm uploading this from one of the hospital's computers, as all my written files are on my laptop and my ward doesn't have wifi.

Luckily though, I am out this Friday so by Saturday morning I will upload the three chapters I've written whilst in this hospital bed!

Please don't worry about me, it's not life threatening just quite severe, and I'm on the mend!

Just thought it was polite to let you know why you weren't receiving updates.


End file.
